1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ion airflow generating devices and, particularly, to an airflow generating device with multiple stages.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, ion airflow generating devices can include a number of generator stages, each of which can include a number of ion airflow generators. Each ion airflow generator typically includes a needle emitter and a ring receiver. To increase efficiency of the ion airflow generator, a support is employed to hold the needle emitters to point to the center of a corresponding ring receiver. However, the support increases the cost of the ion airflow generating device. Also, the support increases wind resistance loss of the ion airflow generated by the ion airflow generating device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ion airflow generating device which can ameliorate the above-mentioned limitations.